Adventures in Hyrule
Adventures in Hyrule is a YouTube Poop comedy series created and directed by Iteachvader. Originally a string of simple YouTube Poops, it developed into a full series of sentence-mixing shorts. Setting The series takes place in Hyrule Castle, King Harkinian's luxurious abode. It is inhabited by most of the characters shown in the poster above, excluding Ganon (who lives in his evil lair, suspected to be somewhere in Gamelon.) The castle has several rooms: the foyer, living room, kitchen, 2 bathrooms, 3 upstairs bedrooms, a computer room and Harkinian's TV room (where the King is usually said to be fapping to ponies.) The first floor of the castle is a silvery color, while upstairs is tan. Gwonam's room is purple, while Duke Onkled's room is of reddish hue. Gwonam usually makes an entrance through the upstairs balcony. He sometimes crashes into the window and bounces off, falling down into the back courtyard below. Harkinian has been meaning to put a screen of sorts around the balcony perimeter to keep this from happening. Plot The plot of Adventures in Hyrule changes from episode to episode, mainly focusing on the antics of a certain character and the result thereof. Ideas and aspects carry over from other episodes to create an in-series canon. In addition, each character has their own aspects and personalities to give them depth. These personalities comtribute to the story in their own ways. Cast King Harkinian (Main article) "YOU ARE MY DINNER." Harkinian is the owner and moderator of Hyrule Castle. He's somewhat of a ditzy, overbearing king but can be reasonable at times. He forces his subjects to pay rent for living in the castle in the form of taxes. HEAVY taxes. He is a clopper, often seen clopping to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This creates a slight air of disgust to certain individuals around him. He is also outlandishly adventurous. He once stole Gwonam's brand new X-wing and took it for a joyride, ending up in a battle with a Star Destroyer and escaping to the Death Star. The X-wing made it back unscathed, but Gwonam has learned not to tell Harkinian about anything he buys, as Hark may steal it and use it for himself. Gwonam (Main article) "It is written, you are an asshole." Gwonam is the local Hylian wizard who spends his time acting as Harkinian's advisor as well as right hand man. He is also Link's guide throughout Link's escapades against Ganon. Gwonam is a wise, well-versed individual with an interest in literature. He attempted to read Ganon's version of the Bible, but said it was "all shit to him." Probably because of its misrepresentation of how the Earth was created... as everyone knows, Gwonam created life as we know it. Gwonam is usually seen flying about running errands for the King. He makes trips to the grocery store, Hooters (to hang out with the girls,) and returns home to relax by spending hundreds of thousands of dollars on eBay. Where does Gwonam get all his money? No one will ever know. Perhaps he steals it from local banks? It's possible, because Gwonam has the ability to disappear at will. He uses this ability to sneak up on unsuspecting individuals for shits and giggles. Link (Main article) "Hey, you can fuck off, you fat fucker!" Link is King Harkinian's right hand boi and Zelda's love interest. This presents a problem, as most notable aspect is that he's gay. Link is always trying to kiss Harkinian or share a bromance with Ganon in hopes to convert them to homosexuality. However, he could be bisexual, since he also tries wooing Zelda for a kiss. He is a troublemaker, often letting his mouth set Harkinian or Ganon off with insults. To sum it up, Link is a pervy, foul-mouthed fuckface who no one gives a shit about. Zelda (Main article) "But father, what about me?" Zelda is King Harkinian's daughter and Link's girlfriend. She the strong-willed type, keeping everyone in line with her trusty Smart Sword. She is also obedient; she knows not to question any of her father's actions as this may get her in deep trouble. She takes a strong disliking to Ganon, as she was captured and raped by him once, and is even more upset about the fact that Ganon is now allowed to roam the castle grounds. Zelda takes it as her responsibility to make sure Ganon doesn't cause any trouble. Impa (Main article) "What the heck?" Impa is a member of the Sheikah tribe and is a protector of the Royal Family of Hyrule. She is old and knowledgeable, but is also an oldbag. Not much else is known about Impa except that she's usually seen helping out around the castle in small ways, but she is rarely seen overall. She likes seclusion, but takes a liking for Zelda as she's like a daughter to her. If Zelda is out on a mission, Impa follows as a guide and mentor. She also has the ability to communicate with the Triforces to see into the future, watch current events from a different location, or manipulate magic to overtake foes. This allows her to see practically everywhere at once. NO one is known to sneak up on her except Gwonam, hence his ability to spontaneously disappear. Duke Onkled (Main Article) "I'll pay you this key!" The Duke is a cowardly, bastardly political figure who constantly lies about every little damn thing. He is known to lie about the most childish and insignificant of things, such as who ate the last cookie. Despite being a liar, he is extraordinarily rich. He wears a solid 24k gold crown on his head. His clothes are adorned with jeweles, gems, baubles, gold rings, and a plethora of other expensive items. His wine red suit is made out of pure satin. His room in the castle is like its own mansion. He is a traitor to Hyrule, having made a deal with Ganon to help him take over Koridai, causing the trust between himself and Hyrule to become strained. Almost nobody in the Kingdom trusts Onkled after those past events. Namowg Gwonam's nearly identical twin brother. His appearance is exactly like Gwonam's except the color of his turban. He and Gwonam were separated at birth and reunited at old age, causing a small period of confusion between the two. He is very closed-minded and anti-social, spending very little time with people and almost never wanting to talk. In fact, he forcefully hit Link for asking him to talk. Of course, this provoked Harkinian who took action against Namowg and gave him a severe dressing down. Originally thought to be Gwonam's ghost, Namowg was first seen in the castle after Harkinian frightened Gwonam, giving him a heart attack. Namowg appeared on the scene to assess the damage and to revive his collapsed brother. He is introduced the next day with somewhat mixed results. Morshu (Main article) "Fo' sho'." Morshu is the shopkeep of Hyrule. He's a large, jolly man who loves making sales and gaining money. He enjoys selling items to his most valued customer, Link. His shop mostly carries weapons and sexual pleasure novelties. He sells vibrators on sale every once in a wihle, marking them 60% off or more, which encourages more sales to King Harkinian, Mayor Kravindish and Zelda. Morshu runs his shop with the help of Ganon, with whom he is best friends for reasons unknown. Episodes Each season consists of 14 episodes, each ranging in various lengths, the longest currently being Gwonam Buys an X-wing on eBay. 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' Category:Youtube Poop Category:Youtube Poop Series